La première fois de Rory Flannagan !
by Alounet
Summary: Comment et avec qui Rory Flannagan, ce jeune irlandais, a t-il vécu sa toute première fois ? Bon la réponse est évidente vu qu'il s'agit d'un Rory/Sam, donc relation entre deux garçons !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : La première fois de Rory Flannagan !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Il s'agit juste d'un petit one shot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire en me réveillant ce matin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y met en scène deux de mes personnages masculins préférés de la série. Pour une fois, ceux qui me lisent régulièrement remarquerons que je n'ai même pas ajouter Quinn dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Rory était en train d'étudier dans sa chambre qu'il occupait dans la maison des Pierce. Ces derniers étaient partis en vacances durant les fêtes de Noël. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul. Sam Evans, qui venait de revenir au lycée McKinley, s'était proposé pour l'inviter dans sa famille. Rory avait bien évidemment accepté et passé plusieurs jours magnifiques.<p>

Les parents de Sam étaient charmants et son frère et sa sœur lui rappelaient les siens. Il avait passé un agréable séjour, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause de quelque chose qui s'était passé durant les fêtes.

Le lendemain de Noël, Sam et Rory étaient partis faire la fête en ville et étaient rentrés quelques peu éméchés. Discrètement, ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre pour ne pas être entendus par les Evans. Mais l'alcool aidant certainement, Sam s'était libéré et avait embrassé Rory. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon embrassait le jeune irlandais. D'abord surpris, il n'avait pas su réagir, avant de se reculer vivement.

Sam s'était confondu en milles excuses avant de s'endormir. Mais depuis, tout cela trottait dans la tête du jeune brun. Et s'il avait finalement apprécié le contact doux et salé des lèvres du blond ? Et s'il aurait eu envie d'aller plus loin ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte d'entrée. Il lâcha son crayon, descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à ...

-Sam ?

Le blond et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis "l'incicent". Sam l'avait raccompagné chez lui le lendemain et depuis quelques jours, c'était le silence radio.

-J'ai besoin de te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir...

Rory ne répondit rien durant quelques secondes. Il réfléchissait, mais surtout, il regardait les lèvres de Sam. Elles étaient différentes des autres mecs et il comprenait pourquoi le surnom de Trouty Mouth lui avait été affublé. Mais surtout, il se rendait compte qu'il avait à nouveau envie d'y goûter.

-Bien sûr, entre...

Rory se déplaça et laissa le blond passer face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur du parfum si particulière du grand blond. S'en était presque enivrant.

Rory conduisit Sam jusqu'au salon et lui indiqua :

-Les Pierce ne sont pas encore rentrés. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci...

-A manger ?

-Non merci...

-Alors autre chose... peut-être... ?

Rory regardait hypnotisé Sam s'approcher de lui, doucement. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'empêcherait pas.

-Y'a bien autre chose dont j'ai envie, confia Sam a quelques centimètres du visage de Rory.

-Ah bon ?

Sam posa sa main derrière la tête de Rory, puis elle descendit jusqu'à son épaule.

-Mais j'aurais besoin de savoir si j'en ai l'autorisation ?

Rory resta muet, tentant de bredouiller quelque chose. Il se contenta d'hausser la tête de haut en bas pour lui confirmer qu'il pouvait l'embrasser s'il en avait envie.

Sam sourit avec beaucoup de charme et baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rory. Ce baiser était plus doux que le premier et surtout, mieux contrôlé. Sam tenta de forcer le barrage des lèvres du brun avec sa langue pour pouvoir caresser l'autre langue. Il réussit sans problèmes, Rory le laissant complètement mener la danse. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes.

Rory tremblait énormément. Il était à la fois bouleversé par ce nouveau baiser mais terriblement excité. Tellement qu'il laissa Sam passer ses mains derrière son dos et lui enlever son t-shirt. L'irlandais se retrouva ainsi torse nu devant le blond.

Ce dernier prolongea ses baisers dans le cou du brun, puis doucement, descendit le long de son corps. Il joua quelques instants avec sa langue. Celle-ci passa sur les tétons du brun. Celui-ci découvrit de nouvelles sensations. Il regarda le plafond, fermant les yeux, laissant le blond gérer la situation.

A genoux, Sam se mit à défaire la ceinture, puis la braguette, de Rory. Il laissa le jean tomber sur le sol et se retrouva face au caleçon déformé de l'irlandais. En effet, une bosse ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'excitation du jeune garçon.

Sam leva les yeux vers Rory pour lui demander à nouveau la permission. Rory haussa la tête, impatient que Sam s'occupe de sa virilité.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et il caressa le caleçon avec sa main droite, puis, à l'aide de ses dents, baissa le bout de tissu qui le dérangeait. La virilité de Rory apparut alors, fièrement tendue, et claqua contre le visage de Sam. Ce dernier sourit et utilisa sa langue pour goûter à ce plaisir dont il avait tellement envie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rory jouissait avec quelqu'un. L'irlandais découvrait le plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir avec un autre garçon. Et il était loin de détester, bien au contraire.

Cet après-midi là, Sam fit découvrir de différentes façons comment ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser dans les semaines à venir et trouver, chacun, du plaisir.

-C'était ta première fois ? demanda Sam alors que Rory dormait contre lui dans le lit du brun.

-Oui.

-Même pour le baiser ?

-Oui.

-Ca t'a plu ?

-Pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'on recommence quatre fois à ton avis ?

Sam se mit à rire et embrassa tendrement son nouveau petit-ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : La première fois de Rory Flannagan !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Bon je sais, ce matin je publie en disant que ça sera juste un one-shot, disons que ça devient un two-shot avec cette petite suite que j'ai voulu apporter. J'ai eu deux belles reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir et Rory étant un personnage sous exploité dans le domaine de la fanfiction, j'ai voulu arranger cela avec cette suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

><p>-Passe moi mon boxer, j'ai entendu du bruit !<p>

-Je ne sais pas ou tu l'as mis, répondit le brun paniqué en train de récupérer ses vêtements au travers de la chambre.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de faire plus de bruit qu'autre chose à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble officieusement mais qu'ils n'en avaient parlé à personne. Parce qu'en réalité, ils ne sortaient pas réellement ensemble.

Sam Evans et Rory Flannagan entretenait plutôt une relation sexuelle suivit, comme pouvaient l'être des sex-friends. Sam avait toujours su qu'il était bisexuel. Il avait aimé Quinn, il avait adoré passer du bon temps avec Santana. Mais il aimait aussi les mecs, certainement d'avantage. Mais il était aussi amoureux de Mercedes, du moins il le pensait très sérieusement.

Il s'était dévoilé à la jeune femme de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, au point d'irriter Rory. Ce dernier s'attachait plus qu'il ne l'avouait au blond. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aimait bien leurs petites après midis chez l'un ou chez l'autre à s'amuser. Il adorait les clins d'oeils dans les couloirs du lycée ou encore leurs retrouvailles dans les placards du lycée.

Mais Rory n'avait pas supporté la déclaration qu'avait pu faire Sam envers Mercedes. Il savait qu'avec lui, ça n'était pas du sérieux, mais ça l'avait blessé. C'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à sortir avec Sugar pour la Saint-Valentin. Pire que tout, il avait mentit pour y parvenir et battre Artie sur ce terrain là. Maintenant, il sortait avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et Sam s'était retrouvé seul comme un idiot.

-Tu avais dit que les Hummel étaient chez les Berry ? rappela Rory qui tentait de retrouver son pantalon.

-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Presque 0h00 !

Sam tomba à la renverse en essayant de remettre son pantalon à son tour. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors que Rory se cachait derrière le lit et que Sam venait à peine de se rhabiller:

-Oui ?

Burt ouvrit la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Parfaitement Burt.

-Alors pourquoi ton ami se cache t-il sous ton lit ?

-Euh...

Rory se releva, habillé n'importe comment avec sa chemise à l'envers, sous le regard gêné de Sam.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous dire que Rory passerait la soirée ici et...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas contre que vous invitez vos camarades à dormir, surtout le week-end. Mais tu as raison, la prochaine fois, informe nous, qu'on sache qui se trouve sous notre toit.

-C'est promis, encore désolé...

Burt leva la main pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Mais avant de refermer la porte il ajouta :

-Je sais que tu n'es pas mon fils mais, tu es sous ma responsabilité le temps de ta scolarité ici. Donc... Je te dirais la même chose qu'à mon fils : prenez vos précautions.

-Qu... Quoi ? bredouilla Sam gêné que le père de Kurt ait pu comprendre aussi vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas en parler à Kurt et à Finn si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Sam baissa la tête gêné, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Burt les salua tous les deux en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et sortit de la chambre du blond. Sam se retourna, soulagé, face à Rory qui se posait à nouveau sur son lit :

-Kurt a vraiment des parents super cool.

-Ca tu l'as dit farfadet.

Rory adorait que Sam l'appelle ainsi. Le fait de l'affubler d'un surnom rendait leur relation plus intimiste, plus sérieuse, même s'il n'y avait que du sexe pour Sam.

-Ca ne te rend pas jaloux que je sois avec Sugar ?

-C'est une question piège ? demanda Sam en enlevant à nouveau son t-shirt et son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon.

-J'étais jaloux quand tu voulais te remettre avec Mercedes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement le blond.

-Parce que si elle avait dit oui, tu aurais arrêté de me voir...

Le raisonnement de Rory se tenait et était clairement justifié. Sam se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour les deux garçons d'avoir une explication et surtout une grosse discussion quand à l'avenir de cette relation clandestine. Il se posa sur le lit à côté de Rory et mit sa main sur la jambe du brun :

-Je tiens à toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai tant essayé de récupérer Mercedes ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement Rory en regardant le sol.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas être celui qui se retrouverait seul. Je savais très bien que tu finirais par te trouver une copine - ou un copain peu importe - et que tu me laisserais tomber.

-C'est stupide. Je suis avec Sugar et je suis avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas correct pour elle. Je devrais te laisser partir, te dire que tu as raison de vouloir construire quelque chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. La vérité c'est que j'espérais sans doute que toi et moi se fassions assez confiance pour se définir comme un couple, et pas comme des sex-friends.

-Je suis sorti avec Sugar pour te rendre jaloux. Je pensais que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Rory et Sam se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils se rendaient compte que de n'avoir rien dit et d'avoir voulu gérer cette situation seuls, chacun de son côté, avait empiré les choses au lieu de les simplifier.

-Est-ce que tu sous-entends que si je te demandais de quitter Sugar, tu le ferais ?

-Si pour toi ça sous-entend qu'il n'y ait que moi et rien d'autre que moi ?

-Seulement si tu sous-entends m'embrasser tout de suite pour conclure cet accord ?

-A condition que tu m'enlève les vêtements que j'ai en trop...

Sam se mit à sourire tout en embrassant celui qui devenait par ce baiser, son petit-ami. Les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, en se caressant. La main de Rory glissa sous le caleçon de Sam et toucha la virilité bien tendue du blond. Prolongeant leur baiser, Rory se mit également à caresser la verge bien tendue de l'autre adolescent.

-Pourquoi tu ne me sucerais pas tout de suite farfadet ?

-Demande le moi en na'vi...

-Oe neu a nga munge oe kxetse...

-Lumpe ?

-Parce que je t'aime idiot...

Rory l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de continuer ses baisers bien plus bas...


End file.
